Diesel
"Devious" Diesel is a British diesel shunter who works at Gridinia Bay Harbour. Personality Contrasting Piper's wide-eyed and friendly attitude, "Devious" Diesel is cynical and often out to serve himself. A trickster and an "average shunter", Diesel is a rather oily schemer who views diesels like himself as superior and "highly modern" compared to "claptrap" steamers. Of course, his arguments fall on deaf ears today with how friendly most steam engines and diesels get along, in addition to his outdated build, but he often tries to prove others wrong with his malicious scheming. Though he does want to show he's really useful, it's his way of going about it that's rather skewed. Technical Details Basis Diesel is based on the BR Class 08. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton, Sidney, Ulli and the Mainland Diesels are also members of the class. 254CE886-0F7B-4931-B35E-10A6214E59CB.jpeg|Diesel's basis Livery Diesel is painted in BR black. His livery originates from British Railways in the 1950s, during the time when all shunting engines were painted black. His side rods were silver until the sixth season, where they have changed to black. Trivia *Diesel was the first diesel to be introduced in both the Railway Series and television series. **He was created when Eric Marriott; the editor of the Railway Series at the time, suggested that Awdry should introduce a diesel to in order to keep the books up to date. *In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". It was not until Fergus Breaks the Rules that he was referred to by this name onscreen. *As revealed in Emily and the Special Coaches, Diesel is a record holder for most trucks shunted in a single day. *Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, Diesel was the only character from the model series to still be voiced by the narrator in the CGI Series. However, this was only in the US narration. *Diesel has travelled at well over his top speed of 20 miles per hour on numerous occasions in the televisions series. *Diesel's face in the magazine stories is often smaller than in the television series. *According to the magazines and the DVD Bingo game, he and Bulgy are good friends. *Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Diesel on his DAA Management Page. *One of Diesel's television series models is now owned by the Explore the Rails exhibition, previously on display at the British Museum during the 70th Anniversary. *Diesel has had a few modifications in the television series: **Season 6: ***His side rods changed from silver to black. ***His brake pipe began facing upwards. **Season 9: ***He gained a lamp under his face on the left. **Season 13: ***His lamp disappeared. **Misty Island Rescue: ***His horn sound changed to that of a generic "American" Nathan K3LA diesel. **Day of the Diesels: ***His horn sound changed back to its original sound. **Season 19: ***He gained a headlamp above his face. ***His coupling chain became red. ***He gained a permanent tail lamp. **Season 20: ***His coupling chain changed back to black. Category:Characters